Koko
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: A cute one shot with Hunny and Kanazuki Reiko of the Black Magic Club.


I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Hunny is my favorite character and I like the crush that Reiko had on Hunny, too bad it was not elaborated on! They'd be a cute couple.

**Koko**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Hunny or Haninozuka Mitsukuni sat with Mori eating cake in the Third Music Room, home to the Ouran High School Host Club. Bun-Bun, Hunny's precious stuffed rabbit, was sitting next to the loli-shota. The blonde haired, chocolate eyed seventeen-year-old looked like a young boy and he was illegally cute. Morinozuka Takashi or better known as Mori, his loyal friend/cousin/bodyguard, just sat there watching Hunny like a hawk. Then a young lady with dark hair and eyes came over. She was Kanazuki Reiko of the Black Magic Club and she had a major crush on Hunny. Once, she tried to curse Hunny into loving her but after her failed attempt to take Bun-Bun, Hunny and she came to an understanding.

"Ah, Ko-chan," said Hunny. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine, Hunny-senpai," answered Reiko, sitting down next to him. "How were the exams the third years had today?"

"Easy," said Hunny, happily. The two actually got along surprisingly well. Reiko actually even took up baking so she could someday make some cake and sweets for Hunny. He likes to listen to her talk about curses, even though it scares him a bit, because she looks happy when she talks about the curses, so he supposes it is okay. Of course, Hunny's fan girls were jealous of the attention that Reiko received from the pint-sized martial artist. They whispered around her all the time insulting her, which upset the Dark Magic girl and Hunny (and the rest of the Host Club). Today was no different.

"Uh, Hunny-senpai, I ought to head out to the Dark Magic Club," mumbled Reiko, leaving abruptly. Hunny looked confused. He turned to Mori, who just glanced over to some girls.

"I don't get why they are so mean," said Hunny.

"Jealously is horrible," said Mori, calmly.

That evening at Reiko's mansion, Reiko was in the kitchen being watched with astonishment by her family's cooks. She was attempting to make a cake to give to Hunny.

"Ojou-sama, please, let us make the cake," said one of the cooks, praying that the young miss will not set anything on fire.

"Let her do as she pleases," said Reiko's older sister, decked out in biker gear, entering the back door. "It's for that loli-shota boy you like right? Good luck, but seriously don't burn down the house."

"Thank you for those kind words, Aneki," said Reiko, sending her older sister a dirty look. The cooks just cried in the corner.

"Anytime, chibisuke," said the older girl. By the end of two hours Reiko succeeding in making a cake that looked decent and edible. She hoped that Hunny will like it. So the next day Reiko went to school early (because Hunny and Mori go early to spend time studying). She went to Hunny's classroom and braced herself.

"Good morning, Ko-chan," said Hunny, cheerfully.

"Good morning, Hunny-senpai," said Reiko. "I, uh, have something for you." Hunny looked innocently at her. She handed him the container.

"CAKE ! Can I eat it now Takashi," said Hunny.

"If you want," said Mori. The Dark Magic girl waited for Hunny's reaction.

"WAH! TASTY," said Hunny, in complete happiness. "I hope Ko-chan will bake for me some other time!"

"If you wish me to do so," said Reiko. She was blushing. "I'm glad you liked it." Hunny grinned as she ran away. He knew full well that she liked him very much and he was not too sure what to do. She likes him more than any other girl, but perhaps she would be better off with someone else. Too bad Hunny does not like to share important things that much.

And for the rest of the day, Kanazuki Reiko had a smile on her face which scared the hell out of everyone.

Then the next day, Reiko was walking to the Third Music Room minding her own business like she always did. She had something else to give to Hunny. But she slipped and landed on the ground. Normally she is a graceful person and is not a clumsy one except like a normal person trips over things or slips on wet floors.

"Ko-chan, what happened? Are you alright," said Hunny, rushing over. He was held up by sensei talking to him about college entrance exams, so he was late. Mori was apparently already in the Club.

"I slipped," said Reiko, embarrassed beyond belief. He held out his hand for her, and it was eerily reminiscent of the first time they met.

"Aren't you going to the Black Magic Club today," asked Hunny, checking if she was alright.

"I had a gift for you or rather Bun-Bun," said Reiko, blushing.

"How sweet," said Hunny. She handed him a box. It was a brown hand-knitted scarf suited just for the pink rabbit.

"Just in case he gets cold in winter," said Reiko.

"You're a thoughtful person, Reiko-chan," said Hunny, grinning. "Do you want me to walk you to your club?" She felt cold glares directed at her back.

"No-no, thanks anyway," said Reiko, leaving. Hunny sighed.

"What am I going to do, Takashi," whined Hunny, with tears in his eyes. "I want to protect Reiko-chan but I think that'll just make things worse."

"Then should I protect her," asked Mori, blankly.

"Would you, Takashi," asked Hunny, sparkling.

"Anything for you, Mitsukuni," said Mori, heading out. Meanwhile, Hunny was freaking out in the presence of the other club members.

"This must mean that she's important to you," said Kyouya.

"Hunny has a crush," chorused the Hitachinn twin, Hikaru and Kaoru, amused greatly…for now. Haruhi just watched while Tamaki worried alongside dear Hunny. An hour later, Mori returned with Reiko.

"Reiko-chan, Takashi, you're here," asked Hunny.

"I think you two need to talk," said Mori, grabbing the other members outside. Of course, they were going to spy outside the door. But they could not hear anything.

"You know that's not how to properly spy on people," said a voice. It was Kanazuki's sister, but only Kyouya knew that. "My sister is in there, right? Wonderful, I get to meet the boy she's in love with."

"Long time no see, Kanazuki-sama," said Kyouya.

"Up yours, Ootori," said the woman, scowling. "I am just here to see Reiko, before I head to a crime scene."

"How undignified for a girl that used to be the girlfriend of my second eldest brother," Kyouya muttered.

"I'm not listening to you, brat," said Kanazuki's sister. The two began to glare at each other, while the others tried to listen in. The door opened.

"Aneki," asked Reiko.

"Okaa-sama wants you home," said the woman. "I gotta go or my partner is going to be pissed that I'm late again." Reiko blinked.

"You're sister seems nice," said Hunny, glomping Reiko.

"Sometimes," smiled Reiko.

"Hunny's got a girlfriend, this should be good when those fangirls find out," said the twins, laughing.

"Let's go, Reiko-chan, I want you to meet my brother," said Hunny, cheerily. The twins, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya sweatdropped, which should be an interesting meeting, as the two brothers will start to fight on sight of each other.


End file.
